


from orange to black (i want you back)

by sehunuhh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunuhh/pseuds/sehunuhh
Summary: high school! sehun & jongdae where they broke up even if they didn't want to.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	from orange to black (i want you back)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i decided to write this for #SeChenber1221! from this tweet : https://twitter.com/sehunuhh/status/1203211234264276993?s=19
> 
> i also want to dedicate this to Lala. Mami, sabaw 'to but i hope you still enjoy! :-)

Jongdae was doing his morning rounds when he spotted a group of boys at the far end of the school grounds. May mga puno doon at medyo tago kung hindi ka titingin maigi. Mga anim na lalaki ang magkakasama, naka-uniform naman kaya alam ni Jongdae na hindi trespassers. Nagulat siya nang may maglabas ng sigarilyo at sinindihan ito. Lalapitan na niya sana upang sawayin peri mas nagulat siya nang mamukhaan ang isa sa kanila na nagtanggal ng sumbrero. Iba na ang kulay ng buhok, at bawal sa school rules, pero hindi niya ito magawang lapitan.

Si Sehun.

Si Sehun na kulay kahel na ang buhok. Malayong-malayo mula sa itim na kulay nito noong huli silang nagkita.

Nung naghiwalay sila.

As the student body president, it is his duty to tell the group off for smoking in school grounds and for having colored hair. He had authority.

But as Sehun's ex, as someone who loved and still loves the orange head, he can't. Hindi niya pa kayang harapin si Sehun, lalo't tatlong linggo palang mula nung nakipag-break siya at sariwa pa ang mga sugat. and so he blinked, sighed and walked away.

Unaware of the sad eyes following his retreating form.

\---

Nasa SSG office si Jongdae, naghahanda ng mga dadalhing visual aids para sa room to room inspection na gagawin nila. Ginagawa nila iyon buwan-buwan para matignan ang kalagayan ng classroom at class standings. nago-offer kasi sila ng tutoring sa mga mabababa ang grades o di kaya ay sa mga willing pang matuto. Pinapa-alala rin nila ang school rules kahit na alam nilang wala namang may pakialam. Trabaho lang, walang personalan.

"Uy, sir president. Ba't mag-isa ka dyan? San na yung iba?"

Si Mark pala, vice president niya.

"Wala pa eh. Pero kaya ko na naman ito," sagot niya. "Sasama ka ba sa rounds mamaya?"

"Oo, nakapag-paalam na rin ako sa adviser ko."

Tumango lang siya. Hindi na rin naman niya alam kung ano sasabihin, hindi sila close. Pero magkakilala sila because of their parents na magka-partners sa negosyo.

At dahil nililigawan siya nito.

Botong boto naman ang mga magulang niya sa ginagawa ng binata. Kung gugustuhin ng mga magulang niya, ipapakasal nila si Jongdae dito pero hindi sila ganun kahigpit. Hindi pa.

Mahal naman ni Jongdae ang mga magulang niya, pero hindi niya maiwasang magalit lalo na sa mama niya.

Hindi naman mahirap si Sehun. Kung tutuusin, mas mayaman pa nga siya kaysa sa Pamilya Kim. Pero anak lang siya sa labas, na ikina-ayaw ng nanay ni Jongdae sa kanya. Tanggap naman si Sehun ng madrasta niya. Doon pa nga siya nakatira sa bahay nila dahil matagal na siyang iniwan ng totoong nanay niya. Pero sa mata ng mayayaman, kapag anak ka sa labas, isa ka pa ring bastardo at hampas-lupa. Wala kang karapatan sa yaman ng pamilya.

Siya ang nagbitaw ng salita. Ayaw niya naman talaga, pero binantaan siya mama niya na hindi siya papayagang mag-aral sa pinapangarap na kolehiyo at gustong kurso.

Nabanggit iyon ng mama niya noong inimbitahan niya si Sehun sa bahay ng mga Kim. Tahimik sila nung una, tanging pagtama ng kubyertos sa pinggan ang maririnig nang bigla i-open up ng mama ni Jongdae ang tungkol sa mga kundisyones niya. Nagulat si Sehun dahil hindi naman nabanggit sa kanya iyon ng nobyo at iniiwas nalang niya ang mata nang tignan siya nito.

Makalipas ang ilang araw, kinausap niya si Sehun tungkol dito at handa naman siyang mag-sakripisyo para sa kanila pero humindi si Sehun. Ayaw niyang si Jongdae ang mag-adjust pero matigas ang ulo nila pareho kaya nag-away sila. Nagsigawan, nagkagulo at nauwi sa pagbulyaw ni Jongdae.

"Siguro nga dapat mag-break nalang tayo! Ako na nga gagawa ng paraan pero ayaw mo pa rin! Eh di wag! Mag-hiwalay nalang tayo!"

Naalala niya ang mukha ni Sehun noon.

Nalukot na parang sinuntok niya, na naging blangko at nauwi sa ngiti.

"Sige," simpleng sagot sa kanya ni Sehun pagtapos ay tumalikod ito at umalis.

Jongdae spent his Christmas break alone and crying. Sinubukan niyang tawagan si Sehun pero nabalitaan niyang nagbakasyon ito sa ibang bansa kasama ang pamilya. Kahit yung paborito niyang pamangkin ay hindi siya mapangiti kaya hinayaan nalang siya ng pamilya niya but not without hearing his mother's sermon.

"Ang dami-daming lalaki dyan, Jongdae Kim, tapos iiyak ka para sa isa? Aba, hindi kita pinalaki na ganyan! Makakahanap ka rin ng para sa'yo, the right man, at malay mo, si Mark iyun. Hayaan mo, kakausapin ko siya para sa'yo."

Kaya nagkalakas ng loob mangligaw sa kanya ang kababata niya, dahil inudyok iyun ng nanay niya. Mapilit rin kahit sinabi na ni Jongdae na ayaw niya munang magpaligaw at kaibigan lang talaga ang tingin niya rito.

"Ang lalim naman ata ng iniisip mo dyan? Care to share?" bulong ni Mark sa kanya.

Nahila siya pabalik mula sa pagmumuni-muni. Dumami sila bigla sa office. Present na lahat ng officers kaya pwede na nilang umpisahan ang pag-iikot.

"Tara?"

\---

Patapos na sila sa rounds. Isang section nalang, kila Sehun. Kinakabahan si Jongdae dahil first time nilang magkakaharap ng dating boyfriend. Napansin naman ni Mark iyun dahil nakaka-ilang buntong hininga na rin siya.

"You okay? Ba't parang kabado ka?" he asked as he rubbed Jongdae's back. "Okay lang nama kung kami nalang ang pumasok, nandito naman ako."

"Hindi. I should be there, I'm the president. Thanks, though," he asnwered.

Maingay sa room, wala kasing teacher at walang nakuhang sub. This is where the bad kids are but Sehun doesn't belong there, Jongdae thought. He doesn't belong in a group of hopeless cases.

Nasa harap sila ngayon, discussing the school rules and regulations na alam ni Jongdae na dinidiin kay Sehun dahil nga sa buhok nito. Nagkatinginan sila. Walang bumibitaw sa pagtama ng paningin, kinakabisado ang isa't isa. Doon nakita ni Jongdae na pumayat si Sehun at lumalim ang ilalim ng mata. Napuyat ba siya? Hindi ba siya kumakain? Bakit ang lungkot ng mga mata niya? Hindi ba ginusto niya rin ang paghihiwalay nila?

"Is that clear, mr. Oh?"

Sa sobrang busy niya kakaisip, hindi niya namalayang nakapaikot pa rin sa beywang niya ang braso ni Mark.

"Sehun Oh, nakuha mo ba yung mga sinabi namin sa'yo?"

Hindi. Hindi narinig ni Sehun dahil focused siya sa brasong yumayakap sa likod ni Jongdae.

"Close niyo ah," he smirked as his eyes went back to Jongdae's face. Gigil na siya, sa totoo lang. Alam niya kung sino si Mark sa buhay ni Jongdae at ang gusto nalang niya ay hablutin ang ex palayo sa manliligaw nito.

Pero wala nang sila ni Jongdae kaya wala na siyang karapatan.

"Sehun..." his ex whispered, eyes pleading. Napayuko siya, instantly calm and it scared him a little bit. It's been three weeks since they broke up but it amazed him how Jongdae still had power over him. 

Jongdae cleared his throat, subtly moving away from Mark whose arm fell back to his side. "Sehun Oh, you have to have black hair again by the end of this week or ipapatawag sa guidance ang parents mo."

"Fine," Sehun grunted, now avoiding Jongdae's eyes which irked the latter. Tignan mo 'ko ulit, Jongdae thought, please. Isa pa.

But his silent wish fell to deaf ears as Sehun started talking to his 'friends' at the back. Jongdae sighed. At least they talked. Sort of.

\---

"Ano ginawa mo at nandito ka?"

Nakulong si Jongdae at Sehun sa janitor's closet. Si Sehun, may detention at punishment niyang linisin ang sink sa boys' restroom. Kukuha lang siya ng supplies nang biglang pumasok rin si Jongdae at sinara ang pinto. They didn't know that once the door locks, it can only be unlocked from the outside.

"Detention," Sehun answered.

"I know that but what did you do?"

"Importante pa ba iyun?"

"Oo, para alam ko kung paano ka tutulungan para ma-lift yung punishment mo," Jongdae insisted. Kaya lang naman siya sumunod kay Sehun ay dahil gusto niya itong maka-usap. They were friends before they were lovers; gusto niyang maisalba kahit yung friendship nalang at hindi niya magagawa iyun if Sehun kept avoiding him.

"Wag na. Madi-disappoint ka lang sa akin. Madadagdagan na naman yung rason kung bakit ayaw sa'kin ng mama mo," the taller boy chuckled. "Break na nga tayo, ayaw pa rin niya sa'kin."

"Se..."

"If you must know, fine. May nag-vandal sa restrooms, someone pointed me. Hindi ako, i swear, but i guess it's up to you if you'll believe me or not."

"Of course, I'll believe you."

"Naniniwala ka sa'kin ngayon samantalang noon, hindi."

"What do you mean?" Nalito bigla si Jongdae. What was Sehun pertaining to?

"Nung nakipag-break ka," Sehun, albeit sadly, smiled. "Sabi ko gagawa ako ng paraan, but you insisted na ikaw ang magsasakripisyo para sa'tin."

"Sinabi ko naman kasi sa'yo na I won't mind-"

"But I did. I do. Dream school mo, dream course, mawawala lang ng dahil sa'kin? Ako lang naman iyun kumpara sa pangarap mo."

"Pangarap din naman kita ah," Jongdae murmured. "I was ready to take on a new dream basta kasama kita."

"Which isn't right, Dae. Alam mo bang handa na akong lumuhod sa harap ng mama mo para payagan na niya tayo? Nag-iisip na ako ng sasabihin, naghahanda na akong suyuin siya pero nanguna ka."

Silence dawned on them for a few moments.

"Why did you dye your hair?"

"To get your attention. I wanted you to look at me, but when you did, hindi ko pala kaya," Sehun confessed.

"Hindi mo kaya ang alin?"

"For you to look at me with those sad eyes. Ang sakit isipin na i caused that. I promised you noon na hindi kita paiiyakin, yet i still did," Sehun approached him. Pinunasan nito ang luhang di niya namalayang tumulo na pala. "Kita mo na, pinapaiyak na naman kita."

"Sehun," Jongdae cried as he hugged the taller boy. "I miss you."

"Shh, tahan na," hagod ni Sehun. "I miss you too. So much. Ang tanga ko when i agreed to break up. I take it back. I want you back."

"Di naman ako nawala, nandito pa rin ako. Sa'yo lang ako." 

Jongdae stood on his tip toes to kiss Sehun, and the latter met him halfway. May pananabik sa diin ng halik, sa paggalaw ng mga kamay sa katawan ng isa't isa. Sehun broke their liplock; mahirap nang mahuli.

"If you'll have me again-"

"I'll always want you, Sehun Oh," Jongdae smiled. "But first, dye your hair black."

"Okay, okay," Sehun laughed. "Anything for you, mr. president."

  
  


\---

"Sehun? Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

Nagulat si Jongdae nang bumulaga sa kanya ang boyfriend (ulit. lagi.) niya nang buksan niya ang gate ng bahay nila. Sabado at walang siyang pasok. Wala rin namang nasabing plano si Sehun kaya nagtataka siya kung bakit ito nandito. At kulay itim na ulit ang buhok niya.

"Hi. Nandiyan ba ang mama mo?" Sehun asked, smiling at the sight of his (only his) boyfriend. "I want to talk to her." He lifted his arms, showing off the gifts and food he brought para sa kanila.

"Jongdae, sino ba iyang nasa gate?" Mrs. Kim yelled at the door. Nanglaki ang mga mata ni Jongdae, natatakot na baka palayasin si Sehun. Tinignan niya ulit ito, nagtatanong gamit ang mga mata kung sigurado na ba siya at isang malapad na ngiti ang isinagot sa kanya.

"Ako po, Mrs. Kim. Magandang hapon po," Sehun replied.

\---

Hindi narinig ni Jongdae ang pag-uusap ng nanay at boyfriend niya. Pina-akyat siya sa kwarto eh, hindi siya nakapalag. Basta ang huling nakita niya bago siya umakyat ay ang pagtango ni Sehun bilang assurance that everything will be fine. Kinakabahan siya pero may tiwala siya sa nobyo. Kaya nila ito. May kumatok sa kwarto niya.

"Didi, may bisita ka. Pagbuksan mo nga ng pinto," si manang pala. Agad niyang binuksan ang pinto ng kwarto niya at tumambad sa kanya ang katulong nila at si Sehun. "Iwan ko na kayo pero Di, bumaba rin kayo agad ha? pinapatawag kayong pareho ni Madam."

"Sige po, manang, salamat," tango niya at hinila si Sehun papasok. "Anong sabi ni Mama?"

Sehun sighed, bowing his head. Jongdae felt tearing up. Hindi pa rin sila pwede? Paano na?

"Sabi ni tita, basta aalagaan daw kita, kahit hindi kita deserve, okay na," Sehun suddenly beamed. Ha?

"What?"

"Ayaw pa rin sa akin ng mama mo, pero payag na siya sa atin. Wala na rin naman daw siyang magagawa."

"Nakaka-inis ka!" hinampas niya ito. "Akala ko palalayasin ka na eh! Ready na ako magbalot ng gamit para sumama sa'yo, alam mo ba 'yon! Nakaka-irita ka, Sehun!"

"Aray, aray," tumatawa pa rin ito. "Tama na. Joke lang eh."

"Hindi nakakatuwa!"

"I'm sorry," Sehun whispered as he pulled the smaller one into his arms. "Sorry na. Bad joke. Pero totoo, payag na siya sa akin. Sa atin. Malaya na tayo."

"Paano?" Jongdae asked as he returned the hug. "Anong sinabi mo?"

"Eh di yung totoo. Na I'm serious about you, about us. That I can prove to her that you belong with me, and no one else. And that i love you, very much so," he felt the taller boy kiss his crown. "Baka factor na rin kaya siya pumayag ay dahil malayo yung college na papasukan mo. She might be thinking that I'll change my mind once there's distance between us, but no, I won't let that happen. Nothing and no one can tear us apart, baby. Not anymore."

"I love you," bulong muli ni Jongdae. Sehun returned it with a swift kiss on the lips.

"Jongdae, i swear, if the two of you are doing something inappropriate, i will kick that boy out and you will never see him again!"

Umakyat na pala ang mama niya. Lagot.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! say hi @sehunuhh <3


End file.
